MIRARTE ETERNAMENTE
by Momoyo20
Summary: Nuestros ojos son la mejor de las vendiciones, peo que pasa si perdemos este don tan grande, EyT afrontaran juntos el dolor y el amor...oneshort lean pleess


MIRARTE ETERNAMENTE

La luz entra a través de mi ventana colándose entre las cortina para iluminar mi cama, donde tu yaces dormida.

Cada vez que el sol me da en el rostro se que es hora e abrir mis ojos, siempre a sido así,

yo me despierto antes que tu solo por el gusto de mirarte dormir,

y ahí estas sin falta cada mañana,

tu cabello acomodado graciosamente sobre la almohada y algunos mechones rebeldes que se escapan cayendo graciosamente sobre tu rostro,

me gusta verte así,

con ese leve toque de luz,

si maquillaje,

al natural,

me gusta ver tu piel albina mezclándose con el blanco de las sabanas.

El despertador suena y tu rostro es turbado de aquella paz,

te miro buscar a tientas el objeto poseedor de aquel "ruido infernal" como lo sueles llamar,

a veces siento la necesidad de pagarlo antes de que repique y verte dormir todo el día,

pero no puedo hacerlo,

miro como te levantas con desgana con los ojos aun cerrados y me pides haga lo mismo,

es en esos momentos es cuando percibo que tu cabello pierde todas las virtudes que anteriormente sobre la almohada poseía,

al despertar siempre acontece casi lo mismo,

bendigo a dios por estos ojos que me otorgo ya que con ellos poseo la infinita bendición de poder verte de esta manera todos los días.

La salida al trabajo con este maldito trafico es también parte de mi rutina,

es en estos momentos cuando maldigo al creador por haberme dado este par de ojos que me atacan con ardor,

todos me dicen que es acusa de la contaminación que extraño sería no quejarme de esta situación-

"Deberías ir al oculista",

me sugeriste hace tres semanas,

creo que algo de razón debes tener,

mi graduación tal vez debería cambiar.

Mi cita la programe para dentro de una semana,

entre mi comida y una entrevista,

tendré tiempo de darme una vuelta por el oculista.

Sin querer la cita olvide,

esta mañana después de despertarte me lo recriminaste,

"No importa que tan poderoso seas eres una reencarnación no un doctor"

"Estoy bien Tomoyo,

es solo el trabajo y la falta de cuidado"

"Eriol te lo advierto no quiero más cuentos"

Me encanta tu seño fruncido

soy el único dichoso que lo conoce de eso estoy convencido,

es casi imposible imaginar que en tu rostro casi angelical,

se encuentre ese gesto tan poco fraternal.

Creo que ya no puedo ocultar que debo de ir a ver un medico ya,

es un mes que evitaba esto,

durante las noches mi visión se entorpece aun más,

de no ser por la luz de lo carros que alcanzo ver pasar,

la banqueta interminable para mi sería y no quiero imaginar lo que este despiste provocaría.

Esta mañana me asuste,

al despertar ya no estabas más en la cama,

pensé que siego me quedaba

cuando sentí que sobre mi la ropa me aventabas.

"Una enfermedad irreversible"

dijo el oculista

"ciego de aquí a menos de un año lamento decir"

su sinceridad fue hiriente,

no pude más que apretar mis dientes.

Con tratamiento y sin el,

el mundo frente a mi comenzó a desaparecer.

"Debí de haber acudido antes"

me lamente la mañana que el trabajo abandone,

apenas podía ver más aya de tres metros,

y el forzarme a ver una pantalla

significaba malgastar mi vista en cosas que ya no tienen importancia.

"No te lamentes de lo ocurrido"

Me dices acariciando mi mejilla con la mejor de tus sonrisas

"Estaba predestinado para ti",

"mi destino pensé sería el concebir un hijo junto a ti".

Cada día veo menos y me acompañas a cada momento,

te empeñas en mostrarme el mundo que un me queda,

escalamos y nadamos,

volamos y caminamos,

reímos y lloramos.

"Quieres ver el atardecer a mi lado?"

sobre el pasto nos tiramos y el cielo observamos,

en el horizonte tras los árboles el sol se esconde

no sin antes lanzar sus últimos destellos

que al tocarte en lagrimas se convirtieron.

Siento que el sol se asoma por mi ventana,

ya ha amanecido,

abro mis ojos y ahí estas tu,

aun dormida a mi lado,

han pasado tres años pero aun puedo mirarte eternamente,

dormir a mi lado.


End file.
